I Love U 'Till My Last Breath
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, hingga nafas terakhirku... "/"Aku akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat! Aku meninggalkanmu ketika nafasku berhenti."/ SasuSaku, NaruHina. Last chapter update./ Warning OOC. /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HALO, minna-san.. nh Mey bawa fic baru, Mey bukan mw ikutin karya bang Masashi Kishimoto, hanya aja lagi pengen bikin fanfic CANON.**

**Sebelumnya Mey ucapkan TERIMA KASIH atas review-nya yang membangun Mey. ARIGATOU:**

**Pink Uchiha, 4ntk4-ch4n, Shubi Shubi, keluarga, tmen, n yg laennya yg udh ngedukung..**

**Okelah, nh Mey kasih ficnya.. HAPPY READING, minna-san! Don't like? Don't read!**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair :** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rated :** T semi-M

**Ganre :** Romance, Tragedy

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo(maybe)

**CANON FIC**

**Haruno Mey PRESENT..**

**XoX**

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" seru Sakura menghalangi Sasuke yang berusaha menghindari Sakura. Sementara Sai yang tadinya bersama Sakura ditugaskan Sakura untuk mengejar tim Taka, yang satu tim dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang Sasuke dan teman-temannya rencanakan, tapi Sakura tetap mengejar Sasuke. Misi Sakura adalah, MEMBUNUH SASUKE.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" panggil Sakura yang mencoba menyusul Sasuke yang masih berlari dari pohon kepohon lain. Tujuannya adalah ingin membunuh Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini berat untuk dilakukan Sakura, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Sai pada Naruto, Sakura membunuh Sasuke karena tidak ingin melihat pria yang dicintainya semakin jahat. Meski harus membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri, itu adalah komitmen dan cintanya pada Sasuke.

"KYAAA!" Sakura terpeleset dari pohon dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya menengok. Secepat kilat sebelum Sakura terjatuh, Sasuke mengambil tubuh Sakura lalu berhenti dibawah pohon.

"Kau itu menyusahkanku saja! Cepat pulang!"

"Turunkan aku!" pinta Sakura yang tentu saja Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tujuanku mengejarmu bukan lagi untuk membawamu pulang! Tapi.." Sakura mengambil kunai, "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Huh? Kau yakin? Kau itu lemah!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Sakura melempar kunainya kearah Sasuke tapi berhasil dihindari Sasuke.

"Hanya ini seranganmu?" tanyanya ketus. Sakura memakai sarung tangan hitamnya lalu barlari kearah Sasuke.

"Hiiiaaat!"

'DUAAR!' suara pohon tumbang terdengar seperti ledakan dengan satu pukulan Sakura karena orang yang tadi ia ingin pukul hilang dan tiba-tiba dibelakang Sakura. Sasuke langsung memukul tengkuk Sakura sama seperti saat Sasuke ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Dan tentu saja Sakura pingsan seperti saat itu juga. Tapi kali ini lain, Sasuke tidak membaringkan Sakura lalu meninggalkannya, melainkan Sasuke menggendongnya lalu membawa pergi Sakura.

**XoX**

Mata Kiba terbelalak melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya. Ada reruntuhan pohon dan Kiba berfikir itu adalah bekas pertempuran seseorang. Kiba melihat ada ikat kepala warna merah berlambang Konoha.

"Mungkin ini.. Sakura! Aku harus memberi tau Kakashi-sensei dulu!" kata Kiba pada anjingnya Akamaru. Kiba memang sudah ditugaskan untuk menjemput Sakura oleh Kakashi.

Kiba akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dulu keKonoha untuk melapor.

**XoX**

Disebuah bawah tanah tepat disuatu kamar, terdapat 1 pria yang duduk ditepi ranjang memandangi gadis berambut soft pink yang tengah tertidur karena serangannya tadi. Onyxnya masih menatap raut wajah gadis itu, menatap kelopak matanya yang tertutup menutupi emerald indahnya. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan menuju kesudut ruangan itu yang terdapat obat-obatan dan air putih.

"U-uugh…" rintih Sakura yang sepertinya baru sadar. Sepersekian detik ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena masih baru setengah sadar, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sasuke-kun! A-apa yang terjadi? Apa aku gagal? Dan dimana ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang sedaritadi melihatnya, kini menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa segelas air. Sakura yang menyadarinya kaget setengah mati.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Jadi jangan keluarkan pukulanmu seperti tadi. Ini minumlah!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Sakura.

'Prang!' suara pecahan gelas terdengar nyaring karena air yang diberikan Sasuke tadi berhasil ditepis Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku gila katamu? Kau tau tujuanku kan Sasuke-kun?" Aku memang gila. Aku sudah gila karenamu!" bentak Sakura lalu berdiri dengan tangan kecilnya yang mencengkram baju Sasuke.

'Buagh!' satu pukulan mendarat dipipi mulus Sasuke hingga mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dan jatuh kelantai walau dengan pukulan Sakura yang baru 10% pulih. Sakura menduduki tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring dekat pecahan gelas tadi. Sasuke hanya terlihat pasrah, tapi tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat gadis pink itu malah menangis.

"Sasuke-kun.. kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak melawanku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan membuat yang bertanya setengah kesal.

"Kau benar, aku memang gila.. Karena aku gila makanya aku mencintaimu padahal kau tidak pernah ada.. Aku gila karena aku menyetujui misi untuk membunuhmu.. hiks.." Sakura menunduk dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram baju Sasuke, lalu melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku memang sudah gila karena selalu menunggumu datang.. barharap kau akan pulang keDesa.. Kau tau, selama ini aku menderita.." katanya sesenggukan. Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu mengusap air mata Sakura.

"B-berhentilah menangis," kata Sasuke terbata-bata dengan wajahnya yang merah. Sekejap Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dalam posisi Sasuke yang masih terbaring dilantai. Ruangan disitu memang gelap karena hanya ada cahaya lilin disetiap masing-masing sudut ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menderita. Maafkanlah diriku yang bodoh ini, Sakura.." pinta Sasuke kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menjadi posisi Sasuke diatas Sakura dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Ma-mau apa kau Sash.." kata-katanya terputus karena bibirnya dilumat Sasuke dengan kasar. Sakura hanya meronta mencoba melepaskan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke lebih kuat dan kini menciumi leher Sakura juga dengan kasar.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun jangan, kumohon!" kata Sakura yang masih meronta, kata-katanya tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendengar isak gadis itu, "Kumohon jangan.. huhuhu.. kumohon..".

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menatap emerald Sakura yang basah. Tentu saja Sakura menangis, walaupun Sasuke adalah orang yang dicintainya, tapi tindakannya itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukan kalau dia mencintai Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba dia malah berbuat kurang ajar pada Sakura.

"Gomen," Sasuke duduk lalu mengangkat kepala Sakura, membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

**XoX**

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, BAKA! Sekarang anbu Konoha dalam misi mengincar Sasuke, bagaimana jika Sakura terlibat, hah?" bentak pria berambut kuning mencengkram baju Kiba.

"Gomen.. a-aku tidak sengaja!" kata Kiba menjelaskan.

"Naruto, jangan terbawa emosi!" bentak guru dari tim 7, Kakashi. Suasana didepan gerbang Konoha saat ini menjadi panas. Tentu saja Naruto emosi. Sakura adalah teman satu timnya dan gadis yang Naruto sukai. Setelah kehilangan Sasuke, apa dia juga harus kehilangan Sakura? Tentu saja dia tidak mau. Buktinya adalah saat ini dia berada digerbang Konoha karena telah mengetahui bahwa para anbu diberi tugas membunuh Sasuke, dan Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu akan dibunuh. Ia hendak keluar desa untuk menghentikan para anbu.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang juga!"

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto!" kata Kakashi pada murid satu-satunya itu. Saat Naruto hendak bergegas…

"Naruto-kun, tunggu!" panggil seseorang berambut indigo yang berlari terburu-buru.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Naru..to-kunh.. hah.. hah.."

"Jangan terburu-buru," kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu berkata, "Naruto-kun.. izinkan aku ikut bersamamu ya?". Seperti kebiasaannya, dia berkata begitu sambul memutar-mutarkan kedua telunjuknya. Walau sebenarnya Hinata menyukai Naruto dan sudah menyatakannya saat melawan Pein, tapi Naruto belum menjawabnya. Walau belum menjawabnya, sifat Naruto akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih perhatian, bahkan lebih perhatian pada Hinata daripada Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan?

"Arigatou, Hinata! Kau memang gadis cantik dan baik!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan membuat wajah Hinata semerah sambal Kaa-san-ku(?).

Suasana yang tadinya panas kini telah mereda.

"Uh, Kiba.. maafkan aku soal tadi. Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, aku pamit!"

"A-aku juga pamit!" kata Hinata menyusul kata-kata Naruto. Kiba dan Kakashi mengangguk. Naruto dan Hinata langsung berangkat.

**XoX**

Setelah menangis, Sakura yang masih duduk dilantai dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sakura bicara, "Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan perbuatan tadi? Padahal setauku, dulu saat kau diKonoha kau hanya menganggapku menyebalkan seperti gadis lainnya!"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku saja?" Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa kau fikir aku lelaki seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke sinis karena ucapan Sakura tadi pastinya. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan bicara, "Kalau aku memang mempermainkanmu, untuk apa dulu aku selalu mengalihkan pandanganku kalau kau berdekatan dengan Naruto? Itu karena aku ce-cemburu! Dan.. untuk apa ucapan 'terima kasih' saat aku meninggalkanmu? Untuk apa aku membawamu kesini? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, tapi kau.. Kau adalah orang yang ku.. ci-cinta.." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sulit dipercaya memang, bahwa Sasuke yang terlihat cool bisa berkata sepanjang itu walau dengan mukanya yang memerah. Sakura yang mendengarnya tak percaya dan memandang waja Sasuke dengan pandangan mencari kepercayaan.

"Aku mencintaimu karena aku merasakan ketulusan cintamu. Saat melawan Haku sampai pingsan, saat kubuka mataku, kau yang pertama kali kulihat dan menangis untukku. Pelukanmu yang membuatku tenang saat ujian chunnin pertama diHutan Kematian. Dan.." Sasuke berhenti bicara sejenak.

"Sampai detik terakhirku diKonoha, kau yang kulihat dan menawarkan kebahagiaan untukku. Dan sampai sekarangpun.. hanya kau yang ada difikiranku.." jelas Sasuke sekali lagi membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"Sekarang, biar kutegaskan. Maukah kau .. jadi kekasihku, Sakura?" Sasuke yang tampak malu-malu itu memberanikan dirinya. Kini wajah Sakura benar-benar percaya tak percaya, lalu menjadi seutas senyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seraya menjawab, "Aku mau.. Sangat mau, Sasuke-kun!". Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. Akhirnya sekarang Sakura tau perasaan Sasuke selama ini. Begitu juga Sasuke yang akhirnya memberanikan diri mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Acara peluk-peluk mereka selesai dan sekarang ini Sasuke membopong Sakura dengan mesra dan menaruh Sakura diatas ranjang. Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura dan melahap bibir Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menolaknya lagi, justru membalas ciuman Sasuke yang panas itu. Bibir Sasuke turun keleher Sakura, ia menjelajahi setiap bagian leher Sakura dengan lidahnya.

"A-ah.. mmnh…" suara desahan Sakura terdengar indah ditelinga Sasuke. Karena gemas, Sasuke meninggalkan kiss mark dibahu Sakura yang kegelian dan bercampur nikmat. Saat Sasuke hendak membuka pakaian Sakura, Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Sakura, bolehkah aku.. memilikimu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Apapun, asal itu kau, Sasuke-kun.. Aku mau.." jawab Sakura dengan tangannya yang melingkar dibahu kekasihnya. Sasuke yang telah mendapat izinpun langsung melepas pakaian Sakura dan pakaian miliknya sendiri. Kini tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi selembar selimut tipis. Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Sakura yang mencoba menahan sakit dan perih, mereka saling berbagi dan saling memiliki satu sama lain.

"Aishiteru..hh, Sakuh-rah…"

"A-aishiteru, Sash-suke-kunh.. hah.. hah.."

**XoX**

"Dibawah sini, tempat persembunyian Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Jangan terburu-buru, kita harus buat strategi dulu,"

Sekelompok anbu dari Konoha sedang berbincang-bincang untuk mengepung tempat persembunyian Sasuke. Ya, mereka adalah para anbu yang sudah ditugaskan membunuh Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini adalah ingin-menghentikan-para-anbu.

**XoX**

"Hinata, coba gunakan byakugan!" kata Naruto memerintah gadis rambut indigo disebelahnya. Masih sambil melompat dipohon, Hinata menggunakan mata lavendernya dengan jurus byakugan keturunan Hyuuga.

"Byakugan!" Hinata mengucap jurus dan matanya focus. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Naruto.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, aku rasa kita harus buat strategi dulu. Karena aku bisa merasakan ada aliran chakra disekitar sini, dan mungkin itu Sasuke dan Sakura!" tegas Hinata dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk membuat strategi, Naruto dan Hinata turun dari pohon. Tiba-tiba mata mereka bersinar-sinar melihat pemandangan dibawah hutan itu. Ya, tentu saja. Dibawah hutan itu terdapat sebuah danau yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkagum-kagum.

"Waah, aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini ditengah hutan! Ayo, Hinata!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata lalu berlari, membuat Hinata.. awawaw, merah sekali wajahnya pastinya! Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan danau tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kalau kau mau, aku membawa onigiri sebelum berangkat tadi. Kau mau?" Tanya Hinata memalingkan wajah merahnya. Naruto melihat Hinata lalu tertawa, "Benarkah? Aku mau sekali!"

"Ka-kalau begitu, go-gomenasai.. tanganku.." Naruto spontan melepas tangan Hinata malu.

"Waaa, maaf ya, Hinata!" seru Naruto yang wajahnya ikut memerah. Tanpa disadari mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah malunya.

Hening sejenak. Lalu mereka akhirnya makan onigiri Hinata dibawah pohon sambil memandangi danau.

"Terima kasih ya Hinata. Masakanmu enak sekali!" kata Naruto selesai melahap suapan terakhirnya sambil mengacungkan jempol seperti Gay-Sensei.

"Terima kasih kembali.." jawab Hinata tersipu-sipu. Hinata yang juga selesai menghabiskan makanannya segera merapikan tempat makannya dan menaruhnya ditas sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai bertanya, "Hinata,"

"Y-ya, apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku menyatakan cintaku padamu?" tanya Naruto seperti tidak punya dosa tapi membuat Hinata blushing.

"E-eh, itu…"

"Kau kan pernah menyatakan cintaku waktu melawan Pein. Tanpa kau bilang, dari dulu aku menyukaimu, karena kau lain dari yang lain. Aku.."

'Naruto, kumohon jangan membuatku berdebar-debar..' batin Hinata membelakangi Naruto.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto pelan dan semakin mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang membelakangi Naruto merasakan ada tangan besar yang memeluk tubuhnya. Hinata berdegup kencang dan menutup matanya ketakutan.

'Apakah ini Naruto-kun..? Kami-sama, tolong aku.. aku harus bagaimana?' batin Hinata.

**XoX**

Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan jika benar Naruto menyukai Hinata? Dan bagaimana keadaan yang akan dilewati Sasuke dan Sakura lantas para anbu telah menemukan tempat persembunyian Sasuke?

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Mey ucapkan terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic GAJE ini. Fic buatan Mey masih banyak typo, Mey juga ga ngerti kenapa..#ditinju.**

**Ah, ya, ada masukan dikit. Mey pernah baca komik lupa judulnya n nama pengarangnya siapa!#PLAK!**

**Disitu ada seorang cewek yang nyatain cinta ke si cowok. Cewek itu bilang, "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu!". Terus si cowok bilang, "terima kasih," sambil senyum, akhirnya mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Terus temennya si cewek nembak orang yang disukainya juga, tapi cowok itu bilang "maaf,". Cewek itu nangis karena berarti ditolak.**

**Dengan kata lain, saat Sakura nyatain prasaannya ke-Sasuke di episode 109, trus Sasuke blg ARIGATOU, berarti mereka itu udah jadian, ya? Alias Sasuke nerima Sakura gitu!**

**Yaudahlah, jadi curhat! Hehe.. skali lagi makasih yang udah mau baca fic ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna, maap ya telat apdet.. hehe*nyengir gaje*. Udah ah, langsung aja.. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair :** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rated :** M

**Ganre :** Romance, Tragedy

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo

**WARNING : LEMON! DIBAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK.**

**SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN MASIH BACA JUGA? YO WIS, DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**I LOVE U 'TILL MY LAST BREATH**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau pakai baju dulu!" kata gadis berambut pink setengah membentak pada kekasihnya karena sedari tadi memeluknya diranjang tanpa memberinya waktu untuk memakai pakaian gadis itu.

"Sakura… Sebentar lagi…" Sasuke mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang kini telah menjadi miliknya. Sakura gadis itu, ia hanya mendesah pelan lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu. Sasuke yang sudah tidak berontak, rencana Sakura pun dimulai. Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke sampai kelehernya, lalu menggigitnya. Dan, berhasil. Sasuke spontan melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram pria Uchiha itu sambil memegangi lehernya yang memerah.

"Hahaha, kau tampak lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun. Habis kau membuatku sesak tau! Sudah aku pakai baju dulu!" Sakura bergegas dari ranjang dan lawan bicaranya hanya berwajah kesal.

Didepan danau tengah hutan, sosok pria blonde sedang menatapi gadis indigo yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah panik. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavendernya perlahan.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata berlonjak kaget kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. 'Apa tadi mimpi?' batin Hinata deg-degan. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan bingung lalu berkata, "Hinata, jika kau membenciku, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?"

'DHEG!'

Hinata kaget lalu membalikan wajahnya pada Naruto yang tidak lagi menatap Hinata. Gadis itu berwajah sedih lalu mencoba bicara, "Naruto-kun, aku.."

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa lagi!" Hinata makin berwajah sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto. Air matanya hampir terjatuh.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang pelan sambil menunduk. Lalu dirasakannya tubuh besar dan hangat mendekapnya.

"Aku bercanda! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" kata Naruto tersenyum, yang dipelukannya hanya diam tanpa kata. 'Bagaimana ini, Naruto memelukku?' batin Hinata.

"Aku senang memelukmu seperti ini. Jadi jangan pingsan seperti tadi ya!" kata Naruto sweatdrop, Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata heran, 'Jangan-jangan, yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Naruto mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, Hinata yang posisinya bersandar dipohon, tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Mata Hinata menutup ketakutan karena wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum puas, ia yang tadinya berniat mencium bibir Hinata, hanya mencium kening gadis indigo itu.

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Naruto tersenyum, "watashi wa anata o aishi.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto membelai helaian rambut Hinata. Hinata menunduk sambil mengangguk pelan yang artinya 'ya'. Naruto langsung berlari ke tepi sungai lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Yeaah! Aku berhasil! Hahaha, walau banyak yang bilang aku bodoh, tapi ternyata ada gadis cantik yang menyukaiku! Yeeeey!" sorak Naruto kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. Hinata? Hanya mematung dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya, tapi dalam hati Hinata, ia sangat senang. Ya benar saja, Naruto orang yang disukainya sejak bertahun-tahun, kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, apa menurutmu rencananya akan berjalan lancar? Orang dari Konoha itu masih terus mengejar kita! Aku bias merasakan chakranya!" kata sesosok gadis berambut merah marun yang masih meloncat-loncat pohon dengan dua kawannya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Kita cukup lari saja sampai dia lelah!" sahut seorang kawannya yang bergigi taring seperti ikan hiu.

"Aku rasa kita harus berhenti disini, kita serang saja dia!" sahut salah seorang lagi yang berbadan besar berambut oranye. Ketiga tim Taka, satu timnya Sasuke, saling bertatap muka, lalu mengangguk dan berhenti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah musuh yang dimaksudnya. Terlihat satu pria berkulit putih pucat bermata onyx seperti Sasuke, yaitu, Sai. Yang tadi mendapat missi oleh Sakura untuk mengejar mereka.

"Shinobi dari Konoha, untuk apa kau mengejar kami? Lebih baik kau susul saja gadis tadi!" kata Karin sinis, "Ya, itu benar. Apa kau tidak khawatir membiarkannya mengejar Sasuke sendirian? Sasuke bisa saja membunuhnya!" lanjut Suigetsu yang juga tersenyum sinis. Sai diam sepersekian detik, lalu mulai bicara, "Sakura tidak akan mati semudah itu. Harusnya kalianlah yang harus berhati-hati. Karena selain Sasuke, kalian juga akan kubunuh disini, sekarang juga!" ancam Sai dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Cih, sombong sekali dia!" kata Suigetsu yang kemudian menarik pedang besar milik Zabuza.

(A/N: Lupa apa nama pedangnya!*ditimpuk rame-rame*)

'BRUAKH!' Sai terkena pedang Suigetsu, tapi ternyata itu bukan Sai, melainkan jurus bertukar baying. Kemudian Sai yang asli berada dibelakang Suigetsu dan mengeluarkan surat gulungan, "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" Sai mengucap jurus, dan keluarlah Harimau yang terbuat dari tinta hitam dari surat gulungan Sai tapi berhasil dihancurkan oleh pedang Suigetsu_. Kini pertarungan benar-benar dimulai. Tapi Karin dan__Juugo tidak mengganggu perlawanan Suigetsu dan Sai. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang entah mau kemana._

_"Tunggu kalian!" seru Sai ingin mengejar, tapi dihalangi Suigetsu._

_"Jangan menghindar, kau adalah lawanku!" kata Suigetsu menghalangi. Dan Sai terpaksa menghadapinya, sedangkan Karin dan Juugo sudah tak terlihat._

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang memandangi Sasuke yang masih tidur membelakanginya. Sakura melihat tanda kutukan Sasuke yang dulu diberikan Orochimaru, kemudian Sakura terbawa oleh masa lalu smapai tak sadar Sasuke kini telah bangun dan memperhatikannya dalam posisi yang masih tiduran.

"Sakura," Sasuke sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kemarilah.." pinta Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, Sakura hanya menurut dan tiduran bersama Sasuke. Kepalanya menyandar di dada bidang Sasuke dan mulai bicara, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau.. tak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan?"

Sasuke diam, lalu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban. Sasuke balik menatap Sakura, lalu mengecup lembut kening Sakura, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi suatu saat!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berlonjak kaget. Sasuke tersenyum dan berucap lagi, "Jngan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat, disaat nafasku berhenti Sakura…" rayu Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kesal perlahan menjadi senang.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura kegelian.

"Apa? J-jangan membuatku geli, Sasuke-kunh.. ah…" Sakura mendesah pelan karena tangan Sasuke yang kini sedang meremas dua bukit kembar milik gadis Haruno didekatnya. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan resleting Sakura perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi kan kita sudah.."

"Aku belum cukup jika hanya sekali!" seru Sasuke berterus terang.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah! Nanti saja!" pinta Sakura tapi tak dihiraukan lawan bicaranya. Sasuke terus membuka hingga benar-benar terlepas sempurna dan membuat bra Sakura terlihat.

"Hnnh.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan akibat Sasuke meremas kedua bukit kembar Sakura yang masih tertutup bra. Selanjutnya Sasuke menidurkan tubuh Sakura dan membuka seluruh pakaian Sakura. Dan dapat dilihat Sasuke, masih ada bercak-bercak darah diselangkangan Sakura bekas pertaungan ranjang(?) yang sebelumnya. Mata mereka saling menatap, emerald dan onyx. Ciuman-ciuman lembut Sasuke yang diberi pada Sakura membuat Sakura hanya pasrah. Sakurapun membelai tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura bisa merasakan kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Kedua insan itu meneruskan permainan kedua mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang. Belaian, kecupan, desahan, menjadi satu dalam ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kunh.. le..bih ce-path..hh.." pinta Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung mempercepat tempo in-out-nya dan mengecup kening Sakura. Mereka saling memberi sampai akhir puncak kenikmatan, dan karena lelah, Sasuke tidur disamping Sakura. Perlahan-lahan Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang tertidur dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Sampai tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu.

'Tok tok tok' suara pintu terdengar berkali-kali ditelinga Sakura dan membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada orang yang..?" Sakura bertanya sambil panik. Karena Sakura fikir siapa yang tau persembunyian Sasuke?

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dengan wajah yang datar. Sasuke segera membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke santai. Sakura melihat Sasuke bingung, lalu membalikan wajahnya kearah pintu. Pintupun terbuka, dan…

"Sasuke, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah yang memasuki ruangan dengan kawannya yang berambut oranye. Sakura yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget. 'Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka satu tim Sasuke? Apa aksudnya' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Karin melihat kearah Sakura lalu tesenyum, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin dan makin membuat Sakura bingung. Karin tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau, kau adalah kekasi Sasuke kan?" tanyanya, Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan blushing. Sasuke berdehem, lalu Karin segera melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, teman Sakura dari Konoha yang tadi mengejar kita sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Suigetsu!" kata Karin membuat Sakura kaget. 'Sai!' batin Sakura mulai panik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Sakura menatap Karin. Karin menoleh lalu menyeringai.

"Masih bisa bicara? Sasuke, kau sudah merencanakan ini dengan baik kan?" tanya Karin melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura makin membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Karin tak mendengar Sakura malah mengendus-endus. Lalu berwajah panik.

"Sasuke gawat! Aku merasakan chakra yang kuat sedang mengepung tempat ini!" seru Kari dan disambut wajah-wajah panik Sasuke, Sakura, dan Juggo.

"Cepat jawab apa yang terjadi disini!" bentak Sakura setegah teriak. Karin mendekati Sakura lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura yang tertunduk, "Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku tak menyerangmu! Dengarkan aku, kau dibawa Sasuke karna rencana kami. Yaitu mengambil seuruh chakramu, dan mengalirkan chakra gelap yang ada ditubuh Sasuke dengan cara 'bersetubuh'. Setelah kau melemah, kau akan mati sebagai ninja pelarian karena ikat kepalamu dibuang sengaja oleh Sasuke," jelas Karin panjang lebar. Sakura melepaskan tangan Karin dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat kecewa. Sasuke hanya diam, membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Ketika teman-temanmu menemukanmu telah mati, teman-temanmu tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai ninja Konoha lagi, karna apa? Karna kau telah bersetubuh oleh Sasuke 'ninja buronan'. Dengan kata lain, kau sama saja dengan berkhianat pada Konoha!" jelasKarin lagi.

"Tidak… KALIAN BOHONG!" teriak Sakura dan menjatuhkan butir-butir kesedihannya.

'BRAK!' tiba-tiba suara pintu terdengar nyaring dan terdapat banyak anbu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dan teman-temanmu, tempat kalian sudah terkepung!"

'DEG!'

'Aku bukan sekutu Sasuke-kun, aku adalah ninja Konoha. Tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?' batin Sakura. Kini Sasuke, Karin, dan Juggo membuat kuda-kuda, kecuali Sakura.

'Gawat, tubuhku.. terasa lemas..' batin Sakura yang terduduk lemas dilantai. Sementara disekelilingnya telah bersiap untuk bertempur dan melawan Sakura juga.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Gimana lemonnya? Kurang hot, maap ya, Mey ga bisa bikin lemon, tapi bcanya bisa!#PLAK!**

**Chapter ini sengaja pendek, karena Mey lagi cari sekolah SMA baru, jadi ga smpet buka komputer. Minna, mey mau tanya, emangnya diFFn ga boleh bikin song fic lagi yah? Jawab pertanyaan mey diriview kalian ya!**

**Mungkin chapter depan akan telat lagi, maklumkan saja, oke?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mey ucapkan banyak-banyak makasih yang masih mau membaca fic Mey. Yaaak, minna, gomenne! Lagi-lagi telat apdet dan chapter 2 masih banyak sekali typo.. Gpp ya? ^^**

**Mey berniat mau buat chapter ini menjadi chapter terakhir, jadi langsung aja, ini dia…*tebar bunga***

**Haa, satu lagi. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, OKE? Happy reading.**

…**XoXoXoX…**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair :** SasuSaku, NaruHina(dikit)

**Rated :** M

**Ganre :** Romance, Tragedy

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo(always)

**Haruno Mey PRESENT…**

**I LOVE U 'TILL MY LAST BREATH**

**Last Chapter.**

"Baiklah, siapa kalian?" tanya Karin sambil membenarkan kacamata.

"Kami anbu Konoha, yang bertugas menangkap Sasuke Uchiha agar tidak semakin membuat kekacauan!" tegas salah seorang anbu Konoha. Karin mendengus, lalu melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Karin datar, "Karin, cepat bawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Kau akan mati jika melawan mereka,"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus membawa Sakura? Rencana awal kita bagaimana?" potong Karin ditengah-tengah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Karena itulah bawa pergi dia dari sini. Kau pastikan dia mati sesuai rencana. Buang dia di Perbatasan Konoha. Benar begitu kan, Sasuke?" jelas Juggo lalu meminta pendapat Sasuke tanpa terdengar para anbu.

Sasuke diam dan menunduk, dan menurut Karin itu artinya 'ya'. Karin tersenyum tipis, lalu melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi terduduk melemas tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

"Baiklah," kata Karin dan langsung memegang lengan Sakura, Sakura hanya diam dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ketika Karin ingin pergi, dihalangi para anbu dan berhasil dibantu Juggo. Karin langsung berlari secepat mungkin sambil membawa Sakura yang dirangkulnya.

"Sudah, target kita bukan mereka, tapi Uchiha!" seru anbu yang satu lagi menghalangi kawannya yang hendak mengejar Karin dan Sakura.

…**XoXoXoX…**

"Na-Naruto-kun, daripada bahas itu, aku mau bertanya.." kata gadis bermata lavender itu coba menghentikan tingkah si-kepala kuning yang daritadi melompat-lompat kegirangan. Pada akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan GOAAAL!*dikemplang*. Errr..maksudnya berhenti dan lalu menghampiri Hinata, gadis yang baru beberapa menit lalu menjadi kekasihnya. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ano.. Apa Naruto-kun tidak heran kenapa ikat kepala Sakura-san tergeletak dengan goresan dilambang Konoha?" Tanya Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan Naruto sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. Naruto Nampak berfikir sejenak, memang biasanya jika ada goresan dilambang ikat kepala, itu bertanda 'Penghianatan'. Ingat, seperti anggota Akatsuki misalnya. Mereka para ninja penghianat dan sengaja menggores lambing pada ikat kepala mereka.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Naruto menatap tajam Hinata lalu berkata, "Hinata, apa kau berfikiran sama denganku?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti ap-"

"Maksudku, apa kau juga berfikir kalau Sakura-chan sengaja meninggalkan ikat kepalanya yang tergores dan… Dan dia menghianati Konoha bersama Sasuke?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak melihat Naruto yang berwajah serius. "Aku ragu mengatakannya..tapi... itulah yang aku fikirkan juga, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mengepal tangannya frustasi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kedua temanku sama-sama berkhianat? …KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG MENGALAMI KESENDIRIAN YANG TAK PERNAH BERAKHIR? Apa salahku…?" Naruto kini mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Marah, sedih, itulah yang ia rasakan. Dulu dia sendirian, tapi dia bahagia setelah mempunyai teman-teman di Tim 7.

Tapi sekarang? Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura juga? Hei, tunggu! Sakura tidak berkhianat, hanya jebakan yang tidak diketahui Naruto. Dan lagi, Naruto masih punya guru-guru yang sayang padanya, orang-orang diKonoha yang mulai mengakui keberadaannya setelah Naruto mengalahkan Pein yang menghancurkan Konoha, dan…

""Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak salah… A-aku…" Hinata ikut berjongkok untuk menyamai posisi Naruto yang tadi saking kesalnya ia terduduk lemas.

"Apa Naruto-kun lupa? Aku sudah menjadi pa..pacar Naruto-kun. Apa Naruto-kun tau, arti 'pacar' adalah dua insan yang menjadi sa-tu… Itu artinya, Naruto-kun tidak sendirian karena a-ku.. Aku sebagian dari Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata memberanikan diri berbicara dengan memegang kedua tangan Naruto walau sudah dengan wajah merah padam dan keringat dingin. Naruto yang menunduk, perlahan memandang Hinata tidak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan masih mengucurkan air mata, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata sampai Hinata tertarik dan jatuh di dada bidang Naruto. Lalu pria bermata safir itu memeluk gadis-nya lembut. Sedangkan Hinata? Oh, ayolah! Pasti tau Hinata sudah akan berdebar-debar jantungnya dan blushing wajahnya.

Tapi berkatnya-lah, Naruto sedikit lega menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Ya, Naruto tidak sendiri, karena ada sang kekasih, Hinata, yang akan menemaninya disaat suka maupun duka.

"Arigatou, Hinata.."

…**XoXoXoX…**

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang ada musuh, kenapa kau malah melamun!" bentak Juggo pada Sasuke yang sedaritadi menunduk melamun, sementara Juggo terus melawan anbu yang mencoba melawan Sasuke dan banyaknya tak terhitung.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Juggo. "Juggo, maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus menyusul Karin. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan!" seru si pria berambut pantat ayam*dichidori*pada kawannya itu, Juggo. Juggo hanya menatap sekilas lalu kembali melawan anbu.

"Cih! Baiklah, kuharap kau kembali."

"Hn," Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya lalu melawan anbu sambil terus berjalan menuju keluar pintu. Alhasil, Sasuke pergi secepat kilat dan hendak menyusul Karin yang membawa Sakura.

…**XoXoXoX…**

"Sakura, disini adalah perbatasan Konoha. Kuharap ada yang menemukanmu. Dibawah sana, ada danau, aku akan meletakanmu didekat danau itu!" seru Karin yang berhenti di perbatasan Konoha dan masih sambil merangkul Sakura yang tak lemah tak berdaya. Sakura menatap Karin dengan matanya yang sendu. Lalu Karin turun kebawah Hutan yang katanya ada danau.

Dan… betapa kagetnya Karin melihat ada 2 sosok didekat danau. Kedua sosok itu pun terkejut melihat ada orang, dan…

"Sakura-chan!" teriak pria kuning memanggil Sakura. Ya, itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang mendadak bertemu Sakura dan Karin, yang tidak dikenal Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto geram melihat sosok Sakura yang lemah tak bisa bicara sepatah kata-pun. 'Aku lupa merasakan chakra disekitar sini. Gawat! Dia mengenali Sakura. Bagaimana ini?' batin gadis berkacamata itu kesal. Karin meletakan Sakura didekat pohon lalu dihampiri oleh NaruHina.

"Maaf, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura. Tapi, ini demi Sasuke. Aku juga mencintainya sama sepertimu.." kata Karin lirih sambil menatap sedih kearah Sakura. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau kawan se-tim Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto was-was. Karin meneguk ludahnya setengah mati, "..ya, Sasuke adalah ketua tim Taka yang berisi dia, aku, dan 2 orang lainnya.."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, lalu mengepal tangannya. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kah?"

"Ya, aku yang telah membuatnya seperti itu!" jawab seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto tak berheti-hentinya kaget karena sekarang dikagetkan lagi oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Sasuke?" Naruto dan Karin sama-sama terkejut. Sakura hanya menatapnya sendu. Dan Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke mengampiri Sakura lalu berjongkok dan memegang pipi Sakura yang mendingin. Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura yang membiru. Dan dapat dilihat Naruto, Hinata, dan Karin, chakra keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan berpindah pada Sakura. Karin menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke, kenapa chakranya…"

"Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengalirkan chakra hitamku pada Sakura. Aku hanya menghisap chakranya sampai habis. Dan efeknya hanya membuat Sakura lemas, tidak akan membuatnya mati.." kata Sasuke selesai memberikan kembali chakra Sakura. Karin kaget sekilas, lalu menunduk dan tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah..aku mengerti. Kau memang sangat mencintai Sakura kan, Sasuke? Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuat rencana yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kau..pulanglah keKonoha bersama Sakura dan teman-temanmu. Aku akan pergi sekarang! A-aku akan menyusul Juggo dan Suigetsu, lalu membentuk tim tanpa kau lagi. Dan kali ini tim-ku tidak akan bertindak jahat." kata Karin panjang lebar.

Karin meneteskan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu berdiri dan berucap untuk terakhir kalinya pada Sasuke, "Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku…" Karin langsung melompat kepohon hendak menyusul kedua temannya.

Tak lama mereka yang berada disitu diam, sekelompok anbu yang mengejar Sasuke datang.

"Cukup sampai disini, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Semuanya menengok dan kaget tiba-tiba salah satu anbu menyosorkan pedang kusanagi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Anbu itu menyosorkan pedangnya kearah Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"JANGAAAAN!" teriak Sakura yang sudah kembali normal dan berusaha melindungi Sasuke. Naruto juga begitu, dia berusaha menghalangi anbu. Tapi ternyata sia-sia, Naruto dan Sakura ditahan oleh anbu-anbu yang lain. Tangan mereka dipegang kencang sehingga tak bisa menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata pun juga seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya tapi sia-sia karena anbu lebih kuat. Lalu dapat dilihat mereka, Sasuke yang terlihat pasrah, dipukuli oleh 3 orang anbu. Sakura terus meneteskan air matanya dan berteriak histeris.

"Orang ini, sama sekali tidak ada chakra!" kata salah satu anbu yang memukuli Sasuke. Sakura kaget dan bertanya dalam hati, 'Jadi, apakah dia memberikan semua chakranya padaku?' batin Sakura makin tak percaya.

Anbu yang tadi memegang kusanagi, kembali menyosorkannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menutup matanya pasrah. "TIDAAAK!" jerit Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

'CRASH!'

Tiba-tiba para anbu langsung terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Sakura yang tadi ditahan berhasil terlepas dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan membuat pedang itu menusuk Sakura, tapi karena pedang itu sangat tajam, pedang tersebut juga menembus tubuh Sasuke. Dengan kata lain, mereka sama-sama tertusuk dalam keadaan Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat gadis-nya yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, begitu-pun Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terjatuh dalam posisi Sakura diatas Sasuke, dan pedang yang menusuk Sasuke dan Sakura masih menyatukan tubuh keduanya.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Sasuke menaikan wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menangis. "Sasukh.. Uhuk…" suara batuk Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah bermuncratan kewajah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak perdulikan. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk meraih wajah Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sekarang ciuman mereka bukan lagi berbagi saliva melainkan darah yang berbau anyir.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling menautkan bibirnya, sampai Sakura merasakan ciuman Sasuke mulai mengendur dan kembali, kepala Sasuke terjatuh ketanah. Sakura menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Sasuke-kun… Aku.."

"Sakura… aku sudah.. mengatakannya kan?... Aku akan meninggalkanmu.. disaat na-fas ter-akhirkuh…"

"Tidak.. walau begitu.. kita tidak boleh berpisah sekarang… Kita baru saja mengetahui perasaan kita..dan aku baru saja..merasakan kebahagiaan… Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kita membuat keturunan Uchiha.. aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Sasuke-kunhuk uhuk…"

Sasuke memeluk kepala Sakura yang berada dilehernya. Dapat Sasuke rasakan detak jantung Sakura mulai melemah hingga terdengar suara terbatuk Sakura yang terakhir.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya… aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi… Aku..akan menyusul kalian… Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. Nii-san.. Dan.. **Sakura Uchiha**…" Sasuke berkata sambil mengelus rambut gadis-nya, sambil menitikan air mata, Sasuke bicara untuk terakhir kalinya, "Sakura, walau kita baru saja menjadi..sepasang kekasih… Aku mencintaimu sampai nafas terakhirku… bahkan kita..akan bahagia dialam yang lain nanti… tunggulah aku… **I love u 'till my last breath**…" Sasuke akhirnya menutup matanya, selamanya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke menyayangi. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke menangis. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke ditinggal seseorang yang berharga untuknya…

Para anbu melihat dengan tatapan setengah sedih, setengah merasa bersalah, dan setengah tenang karena target telah lenyap. Naruto-lah yang menangis paling histeris, walau sesekali Hinata berusaha menenangkannya. Perasaan Naruto memang sangat kacau.. kedua sahabatnya, mati secara tragis didepan matanya.

Para anbu menarik pedang yang menancap Sasuke dan Sakura yan g sudah tak bernyawa. Kemudian para anbu mengangkat jasad keduanya dan dibawa keKonoha. Para ninja yang mendengar kabar itu rata-rata kaget dan dari setengahnya menangis sejadi-jadinya, seperti Kakashi, pemimpin tim 7 yang sangat terpukul; Ino, sahabat dekat Sakura dan sempat suka Sasuke walau sekarang ia tunangan Sai; keluarga Sakura; dan lainnya.

Para ninja yang berpakaian serba hitam mengenang jasa-jasa sang ninja buronan dan sang kunoichi yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa karena ditolong olehnya. Dapat terlihat foto Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, dan disebelah foto Sakura, ada foto Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar. Selain foto, makam mereka juga dikubur bersebelahan dipemakaman Uchiha. Dan merekalah, **Uchiha terakhir**.

…**XoXoXoX…**

"Tou-san, apa mereka bahagia disana?" tanya gadis kecil bermata safir berambut kuning itu pada Tou-san-nya. Mereka berdua selesai berdoa didepan 2 makam sambil berjongkok.

"Iya, bagaimanapun, saat Tou-san satu tim dengan mereka. Mereka yang menyelamatkan Tou-san dari kesepian!" seru Tou-san-nya itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian kembali menatap 2 makam didepannya.

"Baiklah, Hinaru-chan, ayo kita pulang. Kaa-san akan masak enak hari ini!" kata sang ayah yang berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan mungil sang anak.

"Iya, tapi apa Ren-niisan akan pulang malam lagi?" Tanya anak itu sembari menyusul berdiri ayahnya.

"Mungkin,"

"Ah, Tou-san curang! Kasihan Nii-san selalu diberi tugas oleh Tou-san!"

"Kalau tidak begitu, Tou-san bukan Hokage namanya!" Kata Pria berambut jabrig yang kira-kira 35 tahunan itu mengusap kepala anaknya yang sewarna dengannya. Anaknya itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau begitu aku mau jadi Hyuuga saja!" kata anak itu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat sang anak lalu menggendongnya.

"Tidak, karena Kaa-san bukan lagi bermarga Hyuuga. Sekarang kita pulang!"

"Huuuh, Tou-san jeleeeek!" kata anaknya meronta, tapi sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil berbicara dalam hati, 'Sasuke, Sakura-chan, aku selalu mendoakan kalian dari sini. Semoga kalian tetap bahagia. Aku menyayangi kalian…'

**;;;; OWARI ;;;;**

**Setelah fic ini selesai, Mey akan HIATUS karena menjelang puasa, okeh?**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya, kalau fic ini gaje, telat, dll. Tapi makasih yg udah sudi baca, review, dan nunggu chapter-chapternya. Mey ucapkan SELAMAT MENJELANG BULAN RAMADHAN…!**

**Setelah Idul Fitri Mey akan kembali lagi dengan fic SasuSaku pastinya. Terima kasih untuk:**

**Uchiha Kagamie, NHL-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Pink Uchiha, Airiin Kaapa, Tabita Pinkybunny, Agnes BigBang, Sky pea-cahn, de el el yg udah review.**

**Bye bye…**

**Dan bersediakah anda me-riview?**


End file.
